five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.21
Sorki, że tak długo mnie nie było. Nwm kiedy skończę comix. Jest on dośc długi więc podziele go na częśći, dochodzą nowe postaciewięc, ale raczej nie dzieje sie nic ciekawego. Jednak żeby was nie zniechęcić powiem wam tylko, że Roman ma przekichane. Poprzednia część: cz.20 ________________________________________ "Korzenie" Kenet po drodze do domu spotkał swojego wujka. - O witaj Kenet - Rodzer. - Wujku "Google" - już mówię z kąd to się wzięło to przezwisko. W dzieciństwie Ken był ciekawskim dzieckiem który prawie ciągle zadawał pytania na które wujek Rodzer potrafił w miarę odpowiadać. Ken powiązał go z wyszukiwarką Google. A tak właściwie to nie jego wujek a ojciec chrzestny. Po za tym pomagał mu w zadaniach. - Ciągle mnie tak nazywasz? - Tak mi jakoś zostało. Gdzie idziesz? - Proszę nie mów mojej żonie nie chcę jej stresować, - bo jest chora - ale firma w której pracowałem zbankrutowała - pracował jako viceprezes w pewnej firmie - szukam już nowej pracy a puki co znalazłem taką... dorywczą. - A gdzie? - W Family Freddy Featbear Pizza. Na dźwięk tych słów Kenet zbladł. - A na czym polega twoja praca? - Tak do końca to nie wiem. O szczegółach dowiem się na miejscu. - Może pójdę z tobą? Kenet po ostatniej nocy nabrał pewnośći siebie. Wiecie bo zrobił Foxiakom "I hope you die in a fire" :) - A czemu by nie? Przyda mi się towarzystwo - ruszają w drogę - Wiesz co... ostatnio zainteresowałem się geneaologią i... - Czy jest coś czym się nie zainteresowałeś nie licząc sportów? Kenetowi chodziło o to, że Rodzer to na prawdę mądry człowiek któy interesował się wieloma rzeczami, lubił się uczyć i ogólnie dużo wiedział. Nie interesował się tylko spotrami. - Chyba nie wracając do tematu odkryłem, że twój przodek z XX wieku pracował w tej pizzeri. - Na serio? - Tak, ale wtedy ta pizzeria nazywała się chyba Fazbear and Friends. Nie zagłębiałem się bardziej w temat, ale przodkowie twoich przyjaciół też tam pracowali. - Poważnie? Wszystkich? - Tak jestem pewien. W... 1987 roku jeśli skleroza mnie jeszcze nie dopadła - obydwoje się zaśmialil - O proszę dotarliśmy. Przed pizzerią czekał nowy szef Rodzera. - Dzień dobry - Rodzer - Dzień dobry i witam w nowej pracy. Kto to jest jeśli mogę zapytać? - szef - Mój chrześniak dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa. - Dobrze. Chodź, objaśnię na czym będzie polegąć twoja praca. Cała trójka poszła do piwncy w której stał kostium Wolfera. - Oto Wolfer the Wolf jeden z New Animatroników. Jest Animatronikiem sprężynowym czyli działa jak zwyczajny robot i jako kostium. I na tym właśnie twoja praca będzie polegała na tym, że będziech chodzić w nim po pizzeri i zabawiać dzieci - szef - Jak on dokładnie działa? - Rodzer - Sprężynowe Animatroniki mają specjalne endoszkielety wytrzymałe, zaawansowane i odpowiednio zbudowane żeby człowiek mógł się zmieścić między nim a kostiumem - szef Kenetowi przypomniał się filmik przedstawiający śmierć Purple Guya - A nie lepiej byłoby wyjąć ten szkielet i do piero potem włożyć do niego człowieka? - Kenet - Niestety endoszkielet jest niezbędny do prawidłowego funkcjonowania Animatronika. Utrzymuje kostium w całości, harmoni i ładzie. - No niech ci będzie, ale takie wchodzenie między szkielet a kostium nie jest niebezpieczne? - Zapewniam cię młodzieńcze, że nie. Wiesz nawet dobrze, że jesteś. Pomożesz nam. Kenet pomagał szefowi Rodzera założyć na niego kostium. Bał się oczywiście, że coś się jemu stanie, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Doskonale wiedziął, że tzw: wujek Google potrzebuje pieniędzy na leczenie swojej żony która od kilku miesięcy leży w szpitalu w nie za dobrym stanie. Chciał zostać dłużej w pizzeri żeby obserwować czy Animatroniki nic nie kąbinują, ale nic na to nie wskazywało. Dodatkowo zmęczenie sprawiało, że był pół przytomny. Postanowił więc wrucić do domu. Zanim jednak wyszedł Szef go zaczepił. - Zaczekaj. - O co chodzi? - Chciałem ci podziękować za pomoc eeee... - Kenet. - Kenet. Może interesuje cię praca w tej pizzeri? - Nie za bardzo. - Mógłbyś pomagać Rodzerowi zakładać kostium. Nie bedą to jakieś wilkie pieniądze, ale zawsze coś. Kenet po chwili zastanowienia zgodził się. - A ja cię tu chyba widziałem z Jo i innymi jego przyaciółmi? - Szef - Byliśmi tu jakiś czas temu - Ken - Bardzo mi kogoś przypominacie. - Serio? A kogo? - Nie ważne to pewnie nic takiego. Nie należe już do najmłodszych pewnie pamięc mnie zawodzi. To do jutra. - Dowidzenia. Szef w swoim biurze. Otwiera pułke i wyciąga z niego stare zdjęcie z 1987 w ramce przedstawiające pracowników z tamtego roku. Mieli mundury w różnych kolorach. W tym w fioletowym i różowym. Wśród nich były osoby uderzająco podobne do Kena, Bob, Marii i Tiny tylko starsi. - To nie może pyć przypadek. Chyba najwyższa pora na to by nowe atrakcje ożyły. Hahahahaha. _______________________________________________ I co? Pewnie nie spodziewaliście się, że będzie głębsza fabuła. Kilka ciekawych akcji mam zaplanowanych, ale tak na dobrą sprawę będę pewnie niektóre noce pomijać bo w sumie nic nowego racze nie będzie się w nich dziać. A tak po za tym edytowałam swój post z moją teorią : link poprawiłam wygląd i dodałam kilka rzeczy więc zapraszam jeśli ktoś jest ciekaw. A i nikt nie zgadł imienia ostatniego kotka. Nazywa sie Shadow. Po prostu Shadow bez Boonie czy Freddy. Jest to mój ulubiony kociak :*. Link do następnej części: cz.22 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania